NuVeraOnline Wiki
Welcome to the NuVeraOnline Wiki NuVera Online is a 3D Virtual World and chat program for users that are 18 years of age and older. Users can add information here to help others to more easily utilize all of the functionality of NuVO. What is NuVera Online? NuVera Online (also referred to as NuVO) is a 3D virtual world and social network service developed by Nitrous Butterfly LLC that was released in open beta to the public on October 1, 2010 and is available through a downloadable client program (NuVO Client) on the internet. Users of the program can interact with other users as either Patrons (free accounts) or Denizens (paid members) using virtual renditions of themselves known as avatars. Learn more about NuVera Online Here To enhance their experience users can purchase user created 3D products for use in the client program such as environments, objects, furnishings, clothing and more which they can purchase with NuVera Online's virtual currency NuVO Notes. A secondary downloadable program called the NuVO Editor can be utilized by users called Developers to import 3D models or re-texture existing models which can then be sold in the online catalog provided on the website. In order to download the NuVO Client users must be registered on the website. As the site is intended for persons 18 years of age and older the NuVO Client can only be downloaded onto a users computer from within the website after registration of an account. Once an account is registered it is completely free to use the client with no obligations to purchase the Denizen (paid membership). Objectives Several key factors were involved in the development of NuVera Online. Through research and interviews of users from around the world on many different virtual world platforms there were 4 key elements that users wanted in a virtual world. 1. Creativity The ability to import 3 dimensional models from their preferred 3D modeling program, as well as an option for texture artists to be able to re-texture these products was the most requested topic. Creating an easy to use but powerful editor program to import 3D models to the online catalogue which can be used in the client and allow for changes to the textures was very important. Adding in the ability to post these products to an online catalog and generate an income by selling their goods to other users, selling in virtual currency that can be converted to real life currency, was the most appealing part of this process. 2. Privacy As some of the other virtual programs were wide open environments that, although housing was available there was little to no privacy, lead to privacy being a key element. A combination of open world terrains with private homes and environments that could not be accessed without invitation was requested often. The result was to allow for private environments which users could purchase to use but allow them to open these areas up to others in a public setting. The ability to own several public and private areas of their own choosing was a favored preference from the beta testers polled. 3. Grown-ups Only Most virtual worlds are either family oriented and permit teens to join or are specifically targeted for adult entertainment. There are few besides Second Life and the various OpenSimulator versions of SL restricted to only users 18 years of age and older. Now that SL has closed their Teen Second Life servers and opened up areas in the main SL servers this is no longer the case. Much of the concern from those polled was that they often were not aware that the avatar they were conversing with may actually be under aged and therefore put them at risk of saying or doing something that would be deemed inappropriate for that age range. Many are parents that use virtual worlds as a means of escaping their real life responsibilities as a parent, which is not easily accomplished with children participating in the same programs. 4. Social Networking Few of the virtual worlds offer a website that includes a social networking structure. Although less requested there was still enough interest in having a social network system on the website to more easily converse with other users before inviting them to private environments. The ability to join clubs, post events, read and post in forums and have a profile was implemented to help users get to know one another in a less intimidating setting. Often seen in virtual worlds is the "ASL?" (age, sex, location) request. Having a web profile which other users can access easily answers these questions and allows users to add more information such as hobbies, music likes, and other information that can assist in searching for others with similar interests. A unique feature of the NuVera Online user profile is a multi-page layout which allows registered users to create several pages that can be of any topic of their choosing. NuVera Online uses the DZOIC Handshakes website application as their base content management system for the website but have reformatted much of the programming to accommodate the needs of the users. Economy NuVera Online uses a virtual currency called NuVO Notes. NuVO Notes, also referred to as NN’s, can be purchased on the website or earned by becoming a Developer and selling products in the online catalogue. NuVO Notes can be traded within the program, allowing for gifting and the ability for special request orders between users and developers. A second currency has been created called Treasure Tokens (TT). This currency is specific to the NuVO Market which holds NuVera Online created items instead of user created. The NuVO Market also accomodates hobbies and crafting tools, merchant tools (such as mannequins, signage, gift boxes and more), and other more decorative items which can be purchased with either currency options. Treasure Tokens can only be acquired via the hobbies and crafting activities and cannot be exchanged between users. Developers Users that want to add products to the NuVera Online catalogue can do so using an application that allows for the import of 3D models and the ability to re-texture these models called the NuVO Editor. These users are referred to as Developers but each type of developer is broken down into subcategories for easier reference as to their specialization. Once a user has purchased the 'Developer Package' for a one time fee they can choose to utilize one or all of the options available to the developer community. The three types of developers are Creator (3D modelers), Painters (texture artists) and Designers (interior/exterior environment designers and clothing/avatar designers). Creators and Painters utilize the NuVO Editor to create new products where as Designers use the NuVO Client to create they product bundled items. Products that Developers make they automatically receive a copy of in their inventory (with the exception of Designers, who must own or purchase the products to create their environment and avatar bundles). They can use the items just like any other items they may have purchased from other Developers which is often an incentive to become a Developer. Creators Creators in NuVO are 3D modelers that create 3 dimensional models such as environments, objects, furniture, clothing, and other products that can be imported using the NuVO Editor for sale in the websites online catalogue or purchased in the client. These models are recommended to be low poly to reduce lag for the users loading their products in the NuVO client. Creators can export from any 3D modeling program that can export using Collada such as 3DS Max, Maya, Sketchup, Blender, Milkshape, XSI, and any other program that allows for Collada exports. Creators can set their products to 'Inheritable' which allows Painters to re-texture the models in the editor and re-post them for sale in the online catalogue. Creators and Painters share in the sale price of all Inherited products, earning both Developers NuVO Notes. Painters Painters are 2D texture artists that re-texture 3D models by Inheriting from Creators or from the NuVO base catalogue products. Painters choose a product from the online catalogue that is Inheritable and when opened in the NuVO Editor are presented with a bare model that has a default texture which they need to overwrite with their own textures. Some models are default only to NuVO. In the NuVO Editor Painters can choose a project type that may not include Inherited items such as the avatar eyes, skyboxes, and avatar skins as these are available through the NuVO Editor only and not by Creators. Designers (Coming Soon) NuVO Environment Designers are similar to real world interior/exterior decorators as they use products which they may have made themselves as Creators or Painters or that they have purchased from the online catalogue, and create a Layout. Layouts are the result of choosing an environment (for example an enclosed apartment or an open landscape), add various objects (such as furniture, landscape items, or anything else to decorate the area), set the atmosphere and sunlight (day, night, dawn, or dusk) and saved as a Layout which can be re-sold in the online catalogue much like a bundled package. When another user purchases the Layout and opens it up they will have all items placed as the Designer intended. All products within the Environment Layout will be added to the users inventory for use in other environments they own which makes purchasing the Layouts additionally appealing. The products in the Layouts can also be moved and added too or removed at the users discretion should they want to make a few changes. Avatar Stylists on NuVO can be related to fashion advisers and makeover artists for avatars. They can choose an outfit, body modification, eye colour, hair style and colour, skin texture and accessories and package them into a bundle which can then be sold in the online catalogue. When a user purchases the bundle of products they can click on it in their inventory and have all the products placed on their avatar together at once. Users are not restricted to using the products as a single outfit bundle. They can use each item that is in the avatar design as an individual product and mix and match items with other outfits. Internet Radio NuVera Online offers an in client internet radio player that allows users to add online radio streams to both their public and private environments. By adding a url that ends in a .pls extension to the radio player in the NuVO Client a user can listen to music from a wide variety of sources such as SHOUTcast, Icecast, and many other similar streaming radio programs online. The NuVera Online Radio station was implemented by Nicola Battista (user name DJBatman). Mr. Battista is a musician, producer and manager to many other musicians and accepted the request from Wyllo Rogers to create a legal radio station specifically to endorse the musical talents of musicians that are members of NuVera Online. Offering an additional source for Developers and user of NuVera Online to advertise products and events specific to NuVO was also a consideration. On February 6, 2011, Mr. Battista licensed the radio station to allow for a wider range of music to be aired. The Nuvera Online Radio station can be accessed on a website and used in the NuVO client, allowing for a larger audience base. Terminology Some of the most common verbage used on NuVera Online is slightly different from other virtual worlds/virtual chat programs. Patron Patrons are free users that have not purchased the Denizen (paid membership) package. Patrons have full access to the website, can become Developers, post in the forums and other available programs on the website and in the client can do most things with some restrictions. Denizen Denizens are paid membership users that pay a monthly fee. The fee allows them to create Event listings, use and create (if they are a developer) Risque items (catalogue products deemed more of an adult nature) and can have one free public area at no weekly fee with discounted weekly rental on additional public environments. Denizens also have the ability to fly and more inventory space for crafting and hobbies (stacks go to 150 per item instead of 99). A lifetime membership option is also available that allows for denizen membership in a one time fee with no future costs to the member, regardless of any changes that may be made to the cost or membership options. Inherit/Inheriting Inheriting, in NuVera Online terms, means the act of retexturing existing 3D models that Creators have set to be Inheritable. These items can than be placed in the catalogue for sale. Both the Creator and the Painter gain income from the sales of Inherited items. Developer A user of NuVera Online that creates or retextures 3D models in the NuVO Editor and places them in the online catalogue for other users to purchase and use. Items that can be made using the NuVO Editor include, but are not limited to, items for the avatar (clothing, eyes, skins, accessories...etc), environments and objects (such as furniture, plants, lighting...etc), and animations. Currency (NuVO Notes/Treasure Tokens) NuVO Notes, otherwise known as NN's are the virtual currency used at NuVera Online to purchase goods and services provided by other users. Treasure Tokens (TT) are used within the NuVO Market for NuVera Online specific products and cannot be used to purchase user created items. Client The NuVera Online Client is the program the is used that enables the members to access the online virtual world. The client must be downloaded and run via the NuVO Launcher and then updated before entering the virtual world for the first time. Once updated the launcher will only update if there are changes to the existing files by the NuVera Online programmer. Editor The NuVO Editor is a seperate program from the client which allows developers to import 3D models or retexture existing 3D models that others have created. This program can only be used by those that have purchased the Developer Package. Layouts Layouts are a means by which users can set up environments and save them as is, with all items as one package or bundle. For example, you can set up an environment, with building, skybox, plants, furniture and other items, then save them as a Layout. Once saved you can use the same environment to create another Layout with different skybox, furniture, objects and more. Layouts are also used when setting up public areas. To make things easier for the users they can decorate the environment first, save it as a layout, then select that layout for use as a public area. Launcher The launcher is the main program that is downloaded from the website and houses the client and the editor programs. The launcher maintains the programs by triggering the updates as they are made so that the programs do not need to be uninstalled and reinstalled every time there is an update. The launcher automatically runs updates for both programs and also houses additional tools such as bug reporting and overall options used for troubleshooting. Latest activity Category:Browse